dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
Gogeta is the fusion of two powerful Saiyans via fusion dance, Goku and Vegeta. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 form is famous for his immense power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful character. Appearance Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark grey. The hair is very similar to Vegetto's, with the difference being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two. Although they are made the same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragonball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in DBZ and Yi Xing Long in GT. Unlike Gotenks, who is seen many times during the saga with Djinn Boo, in Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta is seen only twice, once in Movie 12 (Fusion Reborn) and during the final battle of Dragonball GT. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Fat Gogeta' or 'Veku' was created. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. He easily overpowered and killed Janemba with the Soul Punisher. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to fight Omega Shenron. He easily overpowered him and even played around with him. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around and the fusion ended before he could finish him off. All though it has been stated that the Potara fusion is stronger than fusion dance in the original manga, Gogeta clearly surpasses Vegetto in Dragonball GT when he is a Super Saiyan 4. Forms and transformations Veku The fat version of Gogeta. This occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse with the fusion dance in Movie 12 for the first time. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in a bad fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called Veku by South Kaio. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is limited to the point where it is ridiculous to even try to fight. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the drop in power. And because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Super Saiyan This form is seen during DBZ Movie 12. Immediately after the successful fusion dance of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. He is certainly powerful enough to destroy Janemba without any problem. While at this stage, he is already far stronger than Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, and Goku at Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 4 fusion state.]] This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Yi Xing Long. With the fusion dance, they successfully created Super Saiyan 4 Fusion. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion form has brown fur and fiery red hair, instead of the opposite. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious Super Saiyan form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion is somewhat more cocky and wacky, toying with the evil Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head.Though Vegeta states that Goku was infact resposible for this behavior. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so fast not even the viewer can see his movements. Many of his strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his incredible speed, Gogeta also harbors a massive amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is immeasurably powerful, surpassing the powers of SSJ4 Goku, Vegeta, and even the evil dragon. In fact, Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form is seemingly invincible due to the immense power level gap between him and all other characters in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the ridiculously high amount of power he possesses. With so much amazing speed and power at his disposal, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is easily the most powerful character in the entire anime (including all of the movies). Special abilities As the Potara are a relic of the Kaioshin and the Fusion Dance is a technique created by mortals, the Fusion Dance is inferior to the Potara earring fusion. Thus this fusion can be maintained for only a short time (30 minute maximum), but transformations or heavy injury can shorten that time. Gogeta does demonstrate access to all of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks, and can blend signature moves from the two (i.e. Big Bang, Kamehameha) or create original attacks. * Kamehameha: Goku's signature attack * Galick Gun: Vegeta's signature attack * Big Bang Attack: one of Vegeta's ultimate attacks * Final Flash: Vegeta's ultimate attack * Instant Transmission: Goku's teleportation technique Soul Punisher A technique that killed Janemba(Rainbow Sparkling Blast, Stardust Breaker) is the technique that Gogeta used to kill Janemba. Gogeta first catches his opponent off guard then he puts one hand in the air and forms a baseball sized rainbow colored energy ball. When Gogeta throws it at the target it has a delayed effect, but finally disintegrates the target to glittery gold dust. This move destroyed all the evil that Janemba was made of and restored the tank boy Saike back to his former self. Gogeta only displays the Soul Punisher technique in his Super Saiyan form only. *The Soul Punisher technique as discribe above is usally first executed with Gogeta teleporting in front of the opponent delivering a bargae of punches(3 or 4)then teleporting behind them and neening them in the back of the head twich then finishing off with a filp kick knocking enemy somewhat unblanced, thats when Gogeta performs the Soul Punisher technique. Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta's most powerful technique. is Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's most powerful technique. This is a combination between the Kamehameha Wave and the Big Bang Attack. Gogeta puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open, hands turned up at a 90 degree angle and fuses together the energy of the Kamehameha wave and the Big Bang attack into a blue energy ball (relasing little excess energy in the form of small waves rading off it) about the size of Gogeta. From this energy ball emits an intensely powerful, shockwave-like beam that damages the target severely, if not killing them outright. In some video games,(ex. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi) Gogeta uses a 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, a much more powerful version of the move, dealing an extremely high amount of damage Video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he comes as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him VegettoVegetto's name and biography were given to Gogeta in the video game Ultimate Battle 22 when in fact Vegetto is an entirely different character altogether. and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, according to its secret character intro, when the actual activation is fusion dance and Potara would form Vegetto. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegetto's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions